


Electric Sheep

by WormholesandPegasus



Series: The Reflection in the Mirror [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Gen, Ghosts, Gypsy Danger - Freeform, Horror, Jaegers, The Drift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WormholesandPegasus/pseuds/WormholesandPegasus
Summary: Souls don’t always last inside metal casing. They usually fade with no connecting ties to the outside world. But sometimes they have a driving motivation to carry them through the years. And that’s when they become dangerous.
Relationships: Mako Mori & Jake Pentecost, Raleigh Becket & Yancy Becket
Series: The Reflection in the Mirror [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755004
Kudos: 5





	Electric Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> The second ending for Mirror.
> 
> The title is a reference to “Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?” by Phillip K Dick, the basis of Bladerunner.

A cautious flexing of the fingers. A nameless—named entity slowly attempts sync with itself. To stitch itself back together. It assumes control over all of its appendages one by one.

The neural handshake is different this time. Fuller, more complete.

Two—four—piloting one jaeger, together. One drift. A read of 100% sync for the people in CENTCOM, the perfect drift.

Perfect.

Tendo's voice sounds out through the haze. A souvenir of the outside world. More than Yancy and Raleigh have heard in years. Reality, not something fabricated by the machine.

Each piece of new information fills their collective mind. This has never happened before as far as the four of them collectively know.

Jake and Mako want to speak—call out in surprise—but Yancy and Raleigh want to breathe. They've been so alone. Trapped inside that Jaeger for so long after being ripped apart. They want to hear and see and feel again. They want to live.

But for now they'll settle for taking down more Kaiju.

Jake and Mako are new Rangers, fresh from Kodiak Island. They've only made two kills so far and they are tired. No sleep, no food, just on to the next mission.

They need the other pilots.

It's mutually beneficial. For a while at least.

Jake and Mako—Yancy and Raleigh fight with the entirety of their beings. It takes all of them to take down Slattern.

A gasp of breath. The transition between wolds feels like a light shock, a chill up the spine. 

The Anteverse is a dark place, filled with the creatures of nightmares. But they are there to kill them. They were no cultists of the Kaiju. And Yancy and Raleigh have already "survived" worse nightmares.

It doesn't faze them.

This time the world seems to not want an of the pilots to return. The payload was on Stryker, not Gypsy. And the reactor overload is manual.

But Jake and Mako are tired and Raleigh and Yancy are determined. They want to live. They are the ones who fix the overload. The circuits pulse over their ghostly forms.

But they are tied to the machine. Prisoners of the circuitboards inside. They need something to sever those connections. And they just have been blessed with that exact thing.

A split second decision means both salvation and doom. 

Souls don’t always last inside metal casing. They usually fade with no connecting ties to the outside world. But sometimes they have a driving motivation to carry them through the years. When the will is strong enough they can possess. And that’s when they become dangerous. 

Yancy and Raleigh want to live and they are never letting go.


End file.
